De Volta Para Casa parte 2
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio sobre o retorno dos "meus meninos" a Vancouver. – One shot / Slash / Jensen's P.O.V. - Para a VickySpnSaint.


**Título:** De Volta Para Casa – parte 2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Sinopse:** Um pequeno devaneio sobre o retorno dos "meus meninos" a Vancouver. – Jensen's P.O.V.

**Nota da Autora: **Este texto é pura ficção, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens em minhas fics, e esta aqui é mais uma vez a minha imaginação fértil trabalhando, então decidi dividir minha loucura com vocês.

**Dedicatória:** Carinhosamente, eu quero dedicar esta fic a **VickySpnSaint**, em agradecimento pelo apoio que sempre tem dado em minhas fics, por tolerar meus surtos no MSN e Twitter, e também porque você pediu por ela, amore! Te adoro!

* * *

**De Volta Para Casa – Parte 2.**

(Jensen's P.O.V.)

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao desembarcar do avião. Estava frio, muito frio, mas eu não pude evitar um sorriso, agora eu me sentia em casa novamente. O aeroporto de Vancouver era um dos locais por onde eu mais passava nos últimos anos. E já me sentia super a vontade ali.

Avistei Clif ao longe, mas não consegui desviar de alguns fãs, e parei para lhes dar autógrafos e tirar algumas fotos. Tive que rir, imaginando que se para mim já era difícil passar despercebido, mesmo usando um gorro, imagina para Jared, com toda a sua altura.

Cumprimentei Clif com um abraço, e no caminho ele me contou algumas novidades, e eu não pude evitar perguntar sobre Jared.

- Ele só volta na semana que vem, quando iniciarem as gravações. Parece que a esposa... – Clif me olhou meio arrependido de ter mencionado. – Bom, parece que ela não está muito bem de saúde, ou algo assim.

- Ok, e você, quando voltou? – Eu desviei o assunto rapidamente. Geralmente eu fazia isso quando se tratava de algo que eu não queria falar ou ouvir.

Logo chegamos, e eu senti um aperto no peito ao entrar naquela casa. Estava tudo impecavelmente limpo e bem cuidado, mas o vazio ali dentro era quase insuportável.

Clif foi embora e eu tomei um banho demorado, só precisaria trabalhar no dia seguinte. Depois do banho me joguei no sofá da sala, e olhei ao redor. Que falta Jared fazia... Com ele a casa nunca era silenciosa, Jared e seus cachorros correndo de um canto para o outro da casa, Jared e suas gargalhadas, Jared e seu modo de falar, gesticulando o tempo todo... Deus, como eu amava tudo isso. Bebi uma dose de uísque e fui me deitar, afinal amanhã seria um longo dia.

Era o meu grande sonho, ser diretor. Mesmo que fosse apenas um episódio, eu me sentia realizado. Mas apesar de eu saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, estava nervoso. Como eu queria ter Jared ali, ao meu lado, me dando forças, me dizendo que tudo ia dar certo. E o pior é que eu sempre acreditava quando ele dizia isso.

A semana se passou rapidamente, eu trabalhei muito, longas horas todos os dias. E a noite eu sempre estava cansado demais, então acabava dormindo cedo, o que era muito bom, afinal eu não aguentava mais a solidão daquela casa.

Naquela manhã em especial, eu estava ainda mais nervoso, e como não consegui pregar o olho na noite anterior, fui muito cedo para o Set. As gravações começariam em algumas horas, mas não era isso o que estava me tirando o sossego.

Logo Clif olhou para mim e sinalizou, estava indo ao aeroporto buscar Jared. Meu coração disparou de um jeito que eu nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo ali. Eu queria tanto vê-lo, tínhamos tanto a dizer, a esclarecer, mas eu tinha que confessar que estava morrendo de medo. Medo de que os meus sentimentos já não fossem mais correspondidos, medo de que ele estivesse feliz sem mim, medo do que ele teria a dizer. Jared riria de mim por causa disso, com certeza ele riria.

Duas horas depois, eu estava no meu trailer, quando ouvi o alvoroço do lado de fora. Não tinha dúvidas, Jared tinha chegado. Era sempre assim, era o efeito Padalecki. Eu espiei pela porta do trailer, e ele estava rodeado de gente. Todos correram para abraçá-lo e eu não pude evitar um certo ciúme. Na verdade eu queria que todos sumissem dali, eu é quem deveria estar lá, o abraçando. Eu tinha que perder esta minha mania de me sentir o seu dono, eu sou possessivo, quando se trata de Jared, eu admito... sou extremamente possessivo.

Quando o alvoroço terminou, e o pessoal voltou ao trabalho, eu finalmente criei coragem e saí do trailer, mas neste momento ele foi chamado para a maquiagem. Observei quando ele saiu de lá, vestindo a roupa de Sam, e o engraçado era a forma como ele incorporava o personagem. Já não era mais Jared ali, era Sam.

Nos encontramos no Set, e nos cumprimentamos apenas com um toque de mãos, afinal já estávamos rodeados de câmeras e do pessoal de apoio.

Voltei a me concentrar no trabalho, pois sabia que teríamos tempo para conversar depois, e o mais engraçado era o quanto Jared parecia sério e concentrado naquele dia. Eu estava louco pra dar uns berros e poder zoar com a cara dele por conta dos seus ataques de riso, mas ele não me deu este gostinho.

Todas as tomadas dele com Beaver ficaram perfeitas, e eu logo imaginei que ele estava fazendo isso por mim, ele me conhecia como ninguém, e devia saber o quanto eu estava nervoso com tudo aquilo. Eu queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, e ele estava fazendo a sua parte para que isso acontecesse. Este era o homem que eu amava.

Não nos falamos nos intervalos, o que foi frustrante para mim. Mal trocamos uma e outra palavra entre as tomadas. O dia foi longo, mas as gravações saíram perfeitas. No término das gravações, me senti angustiado mais uma vez. Eu ainda teria que ficar ali, programando as cenas do dia seguinte, enquanto Jared me acenou informando que iria para casa.

Minha vontade era de largar tudo e correr atrás dele, mas por mais uma vez eu contive meus impulsos, afinal, já que havia esperado tanto, não custava nada esperar mais algumas horas. No fundo eu estava adiando o confronto. Há tanto tempo não nos falávamos a sós, e tanta coisa havia acontecido... Éramos casados agora, e apesar de ambos estarmos cientes disso, e termos conversado muito a respeito, isso fora antes. Eu não sabia o quanto isso tinha abalado o nosso relacionamento, eu não sabia o que Jared pensava a respeito, eu só queria conversar com ele a sós, e dizer-lhe que para mim nada havia mudado. Que eu ainda o amava tanto, ou mais ainda que antes.

Finalmente meu dia terminou, e já passava das nove quando saí do Set. Minhas mãos suavam, tamanha a ansiedade. Ao chegar em casa, abri a porta devagar, receoso. Fui até a sala e o encontrei cochilando no sofá. Meu coração voltou a bater forte, com a simples imagem dele ali, em minha frente. Cheguei mais perto e passei meus dedos por seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez. Tive vontade de beijá-lo, mas não sabia qual seria a sua reação, então resolvi acordá-lo, pois eu já não aguentava mais adiar.

- Jay!... Hey Jared! – Toquei de leve em seu peito.

- Hmm? – Ele resmungou sonolento, acho que nem sabia que era eu quem estava ali.

- Desculpe eu ter demorado tanto, eu... – Eu tentei me desculpar, mas ele me interrompeu assim que se deu conta de quem era.

- Jen? Meu Deus! É você mesmo? – Jared era engraçado ao acordar, ainda parecia meio perdido.

- Claro que sou eu, Jay. Você está legal? – O olhei com preocupação.

- Estou. Agora eu estou. – Ele falou mais calmo e eu me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Que bom. Cara, eu estou exausto! – Geralmente eu falava bobagens quando não sabia o que dizer.

- Você... pode ir dormir se quiser. – Ele me olhou decepcionado, eu tinha pisado na bola, precisava reverter.

- Não, tudo o que eu menos quero agora é dormir. Sabe, esta casa estava vazia e silenciosa demais sem você. – Eu era péssimo com as palavras, então falei apenas o que estava sentindo.

- E isto é bom ou ruim? – Ele perguntou de um jeito curioso.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – Apenas sorri, e meio sem graça, passei a mão pelos seus cabelos, fazendo um carinho. Eu não pude resistir.

- Eu também senti, Jen! – Ele falou com os olhos marejados, Jared era muito emotivo, e eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Sequei uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, e sem conseguir resistir a tentação, passei o dedo pelo seu lábio, o olhando com paixão e desejo.

Não sei dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas logo os nossos lábios estavam colados, e eu explorava com a minha língua cada cantinho daquela sua boca deliciosa. Eu sabia como provocar arrepios nele só com um beijo, e me aproveitava disso descaradamente.

No momento seguinte nos abraçamos apertado. Um abraço cheio de saudade, de amor, carinho e cumplicidade. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento, ficamos ali, só sentindo um ao outro.

- Eu estava querendo falar com você desde esta manhã, mas... – Eu tentei explicar, mas não conclui a frase.

- Eu sei Jen, o seu dia foi corrido, afinal você é o diretor agora. – Eu sabia que ele ia me zoar por isso.

- Ah, que nada! Eu estava tão nervoso e atrapalhado, que...

- Você estava perfeito, Jen! Eu fiquei orgulhoso! – Jared e sua mania de nunca me deixar concluir a frase, sempre me interrompia antes.

- Mesmo? – Ouvir ele dizer que estava orgulhoso de mim era a melhor coisa do mundo, afinal, era a opinião dele que contava.

- Alguma vez eu já menti pra você? – Deus, como ele sabia ser cara de pau! Mas eu o amava.

- Acho que amanhã eu vou estar mais tranquilo, com você ao meu lado. – Eu realmente me sentia mais tranquilo com ele ao meu lado.

- Eu estive lá o dia inteiro, Jen. – Ele falou com um sorriso meigo.

- Mas eu não sabia se... Eu não sabia se algo tinha mudado, eu não sabia o que você estava pensando, e eu tive tanto medo de te perder. – Eu resolvi expor os meus medos, estava sendo sincero, sabia que ele me entenderia.

- Nada mudou, Jen. Aqui nós podemos voltar a ser nós mesmos. E eu ainda te amo tanto! – Meu coração derreteu ao ouvir isso.

- Eu também te amo Jay! É um alívio tão grande saber disso. Eu queria tanto falar com você, depois de tudo... Mas eu não queria falar por telefone, eu precisava te ver, eu precisava olhar em seu olhos.

- Eu estou aqui, eu vou sempre estar aqui com você. – Ele era mesmo adorável, como era possível não amar este homem?

- Eu sei. Eu jamais duvidei disso. – Eu falei olhando em seus olhos, e pude perceber o quanto ele me queria também.

Em seguida ele me beijou, com aqueles lábios tentadores, e ao mesmo tempo me arrastou escada acima, para o seu quarto. Eu me deixei conduzir, não conseguia resistir aos seus encantos, eu perdia qualquer resquício de sanidade perto dele.

Nossas roupas e sapatos ficaram pelo caminho, e quando entramos em seu quarto ele parou diante da cama e ficou me olhando. Olhando o meu corpo nu e me devorando com os olhos. Não me senti desconfortável, muito pelo contrário, ele me deixava louco quando me olhava assim. Mas também não pude deixar de observá-lo. Seu corpo era forte e perfeito, e ele estava ali, completamente duro por mim... só para mim.

Ele me beijou novamente e me derrubou na cama, se deitando sobre o meu corpo. Não pude evitar um gemido quando ele pressionou sua ereção na minha, eu perdia completamente o controle neste momento, então abri as minhas pernas, deixando ele se encaixar entre elas.

Ele explorou o meu corpo, beijando, mordendo e lambendo, como se quisesse marcar seu território. Eu permiti que ele fizesse de tudo, pois neste momento eu era dele... só dele. Assim como ele também era meu.

Jared desceu os lábios pela minha barriga, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar, então chegou bem próximo do meu membro, passando a língua por ele, devagar. Eu sabia que ele queria me torturar, e involuntariamente empurrei meu quadril para cima, em busca de alívio. O desgraçado riu, mas ele devia estar tão desesperado por mais contato quanto eu, porque logo desistiu e abocanhou o meu membro pulsante. Eu gemi mais alto, porque... céus... ele sugava e fazia tudo de um jeito que eu amava.

Eu estava quase chegando lá quando ele retirou meu membro da sua boca, o maldito, e eu resmunguei algo que nem me lembro, em sinal de frustração.

No instante seguinte ouvi a gaveta ao lado se abrindo, e sabia o que estava por vir. Logo senti o contato frio do lubrificante em seus dedos, e me senti sendo invadido.

Dali em diante eu só conseguia gemer, e movimentar meu quadril em busca de mais contato, porque ele era mestre no assunto, e sabia direitinho onde e como tocar pra me levar as alturas. Era simplesmente perfeito.

Logo ele retirou seus dedos, e eu abri os olhos, o encarando. Vi ele dobrar meus joelhos para trás, e posicionar seu membro, forçando a entrada.

Apertei meus olhos e mordi meu lábio, aguentando a dor inicial, e Jared moveu seu quadril devagar. Mesmo sentindo dor, eu não queria que ele parasse agora. Nossos corpos se encaixavam de uma forma tão perfeita, e ele me olhava com tanto desejo que eu acho que poderia gozar só de olhar para ele neste momento.

Seus movimentos se aceleraram e num ímpeto, eu me agarrei com força em suas costas, pensando se o teria machucado, depois. Logo nossos corpos se moviam num ritmo só, assim como nossos gemidos se confundiam. Tanto eu como ele resmungávamos palavras desconexas, e eu senti uma vontade insana de gritar o seu nome neste momento, sem me importar se o mundo inteiro ouvisse.

Logo Jared agarrou meu membro e o massageou com empenho, eu sabia que ele estava chegando ao limite. Suas estocadas se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, e eu não demorei para gozar com força em sua mão, sujando os nossos corpos, e logo senti ele me acompanhar, gozando dentro de mim.

Senti o corpo dele estremecer e ele desabou sobre mim. Me senti acabado... Jared sempre tinha este efeito sobre mim, eu ficava exausto, mas sempre querendo mais.

Ele me olhou de um jeito, que eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Em seguida ele me beijou com paixão, e eu não queria largar aqueles lábios nunca mais.

Jared rolou para o lado e eu me aconcheguei em meu peito, sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida ele beijou o meu rosto com carinho, e me apertou ainda mais contra si. Eu apenas suspirei, pensando que eu realmente estava em casa agora. Ali, naqueles braços, eu não precisava de mais nada, me sentia feliz por completo. Nada mais importava, não existia o mundo lá fora, apenas eu e ele...

**FIM**

**Reviews?**


End file.
